Blood's Only Love
by Silentshadow12
Summary: This is a fan fiction about a rouge named Blood who falls in love with a clan cat. Follow him on his journey through the life of a rouge. Rated T for safety.
1. Authors Note

**Blood's Only Love**

**Author's note: Hi guys, it's me again on my first attempt of a forbidden love story. I know most people don't even read these stupid things, so I'll make it short. This is about a rouge who falls in love with a she-cat from a clan, Moonclan. This goes into more on how the rouges live with each other, and how their hierarchy works. Moonclan and all of the cats I use in this fanfic are from my clan rp on Neopets. We have an awesome guild, and many of my fanfics are based off of these. People/cats I would like to thank; Tanglepath, Skystorm, Spottedstar, and the rest of Moonclan for letting me use our clan and their cats. Well, don't let me amble on, go read it.**

**Update- June 18, 2008**

**Sorry guys I haven't been able to update any of my stories in a while, due to end of the school year stress. Finals you know. Anyway, I will be trying to update all of my stories in the next week or so, so keep your eyes out and open. Hope you guys will like where this is going!**

**Silentshadow**


	2. Chapter 1

**Blood's Only Love**

It was the red moon for rouges. A time where rouges came together once a night, to discuss the happening of the forest's. Kind of like a gathering for clan cats, but this is different. All of the rouges meet under one high leader that usually changes each time, this year, it was Demon. Demon was a ruthless bloodthirsty cat that often tortured others. His henchmen, Killer, Fang, and Terror. They floated around Demon worshiping the ground he walked on. Terror and Killer had a curious gleam to their eyes, as if they were hardly living, like puppets at Demon's paws.

Today was no different, Blood, a grey tom with amber eyes was padding through the undergrowth, near Moonclan's camp. He was spying, for Demon of course. He really didn't like the high leader, but even with his point of power, there was nothing he could do about it. Just then a calico she-cat padded through the entrance, the sunlight lighting up her beautiful multi colored fur. Blood pricked his ears with interest and skillfully followed her through the trees, down to the lake. She sat down and dipped one paw in the water scooping out a fish. Blood had seen enough; he was in love, for the first time he felt warmth flooding through his body, this feeling unusual for the aggressive tom.

He stepped out and mewed, "What do we have here?" his amber eyes sparkled with kindness. Not all rouges were mean heartless cats, this one could have passed as a clan cat.

The she-cat sprang up, her claws unsheathed, "Who are you?" she spat, glaring at him.

"I'm Blood, a rouge," he replied, "I suppose your going to chase me off now huh?" he sat down, tail wrapping neatly around his paws.

The she-cat glared at him suspiciously, "Why would I do that? I have no reason to." she mewed, siting down a safe distance from him.

"Usually clan cats don't give a tom time to explain before they drive him off, leaving him with a few fatal injuries." he pointed out.

The she-cat laughed, she obviously thought he was joking; but he wasn't. "I'm Peachpelt," she mewed, "I'm a warrior of Moonclan."

Blood nodded, still wondering why this she-cat wasn't attacking him. She continued, "I have a sister, Lillypad. My father's Snowclaw, the deputy, and my mother is head queen, she's Tanglepath."

Blood mewed, "Why are you telling me all of this?" his voice with an icy edge to it. He was actually enjoying it, though. He liked the pretty she-cat, although he wouldn't admit those feelings. He knew it was impossible for a clan cat to be mates with a rouge. If she even liked him, that is.

Isn't it?


	3. Chapter 2

**Blood's Only Love**

_Evanessence- Thanks, this chapter is for you, in honour of my first reviewer. Congrats, you get a Blood plushie! Isn't he cute?_

Blood saw the sun sinking below the treetops. He had been talking to Peachpelt all day, neither of them realizing how much time was passing. He knew he would have to get to the meeting soon, so he sighed, "I'm sorry Peachpelt, but I have to go. I'm sure your clan will have worried about you by now."

Peachpelt looked up at him pleadingly, "They won't worry, I always stay out long! Can't you stay out a while longer?" Peachpelt licked his head and he felt that feeling of warmth rush through him again, that feeling what was it? He wanted to stay like that forever, with her. Just talking, about anything, not worrying about anything.

But, he knew he couldn't, so he stood, "Peachpelt, I can't. I had a nice time today. Good luck and good hunting." he touched noses with her, and started to pad away, towards where the meeting always took place.

"Blood wait!" she cried, racing after him. "Blood I-" she paused looking down, embarrassed. She stared at her paws as if they were the most interesting things in the forest.

"Peachpelt, what is it?" he asked impatiently, paws kneading the ground. Dusk had already fallen, and the meeting would be starting very soon. He looked at her green eyes, her black and orange patched fur- her dainty white paws- no. It was wrong, to have this strong of feelings for a clan cat. He knew very well, that it was against the warrior code for them to take a mate out of their clan, and if they did they could be exiled. What would happen if they took a rouge as a mate?

"Blood, can we meet again, sometime soon?" she looked up at him, green eyes full of pleading. "I don't think I can go on without seeing you again." she whimpered.

Blood felt his heart soar, and right then and there he wanted to yowl to the stars, the moon, and the treetops. This beautiful she-cat liked him; she may even love him if they went on meeting. He was the happiest cat in the forest right then, that he knew. "Of course!" he purred, eyes sparkling with affection. "I really have to go know Peachpelt, but meet me in the clearing near the lake, tomorrow at moonhigh." he was confident the meeting would be over by then.

"Sure Blood!' she dashed off, but came racing back and pushed her head into his chest purring happily. He leaned down and licked her head, purring as well. As quickly as she had come she disappeared, into the trees.

Blood glanced anxiously at the sky; the stars were already appearing, dappling the sky with bright light. He set a brisk pace through the undergrowth, paws skimming the floor as he made his way to the meeting. The ground began to slope downward, gently at first, then more steeply, giving way to a bright lit clearing flanked on all sides with tall trees, their leaves forming a canopy of green that protected the clearing from rain. In the center there was a pile of rocks, where the high leader would stand announcing anything that concerned all.

He took a deep breath of mountain air before walking through the trees. Two tall mountains were on either side of the clearing, so prey was plentiful there, despite the birds of prey that flocked around. It was a miracle none of the clans had found this secret meeting place, so perfect for many cats.

Demon was standing on top of the rock, conveniently looking between the two trees Blood had just come out of. He leaped down when he saw him, eyes blazing with anger. "Blood where have you been?" he snarled, walking towards him.

Blood mewed, "No matter, I'm here now Demon, start the meeting." he flicked his tail. Most cats wouldn't dare talk to Demon like that, but Blood was brave after meeting Peachpelt.

"The meeting is already over. Next time something like this happens, you can expect to be punished." Demon ended the threat with a growl, putting his words to meaning. Blood knew he meant it, too. Demon was not one to make promises he wouldn't keep.

As Blood padded away, Demon jumped on his back, clawing his neck. Blood heard this before he blacked out, "You have your warning fool. Next time you won't get off so easy."

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? This chapter was a lot longer, thank god. Demon's kind of vicous huh? Please R/R, f you do you get a cookie and a Peachpelt plushie! R/R


	4. Chapter 3

**_

* * *

_**

Blood's Only Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peachpelt, Tanglepath, Snowclaw, or Lillypad. Terror or Killer. ****I don't own warriors either, or else it would be ruined.**

**Claimer: I do own Blood, Fang, and Silentkit. And this fanfiction.**

_Thanks to Snowfeather12, and Spottedstar. You guys get a Peachpelt plushie and a cookie! One of you already got a plushie, so my other faithful reviewer you can have a cookie. :D_

_P__eachpelt's POV_

I raced through the forest, eager to see my clan mates, after the long day with Blood. When I got to the entrance, Snowclaw was sitting there, his eyes fixed on me. He stood, and padded towards me, his tail lashing angrily.

"Peachpelt where have you been? Do you know how many patrols have been out looking for you?" he hissed, eyes flashing furiously.

I impatiently mewed, "Father, I'm not a kit anymore; I can take care of myself. It's not like I was hiding or anything, I was just down by the lake, fishing. I laid out at sunhigh and fell asleep, you can't blame me I had already gone on a patrol and hunting." No matter how much I hated lying, especially to father, there was no way I could tell him about Blood.

He glared at me disbelievingly, but padded back to the nursery, probably to tell Tanglepath I was okay. Suddenly, one of the little kits, Silentkit, stumbles out, only to be caught by Leaftail and carried back in. I sighed, the knowledge of meeting Blood heavy on my shoulders, and headed for the warriors den. My sister, Lillypad, was curled up in her nest, talking to Redclaw. When I came in, Lillypad sent him off, so she could talk tome in private.

"Hi Peachpelt." Lillypad mewed, drawing her tongue over her chest fur. She glanced at me curiously, but didn't say anything about my expedition.

"Hi." I murmured, settling down in my nest across from Lillypad's. When I leaned towards her, Lillypad's whiskers twitched, sniffing my chest.

"Strange, you smell like rouge." Lillypad noticed, eyes gleaming curiously.

I snapped my head around, _Peachpelt how can you be such an idiot? Now she'll find out about Blood and you'll never see him again!,_ I thought. But Lillypad just flicked her ear, and settled down into her nest.

I put my head on my paws, anxiously hoping she wouldn't mention it to father. Soon a black wave of exhaustion overpowered me, pushing me down into the dreamless hold of sleep.

Blood woke up, his head pounding with pain. When he tried to move, his back screamed in agony, from the injury Demon had imposed on him the night before. Dawn was just breaking; the sky turned beautiful shades of purple, red, orange, and blue. There was a white she-cat crouched over a pile of herbs a few tail lengths away, sorting through them. Blood raised his hackles instinctively, getting to his paws, claws unsheathed.

When she turned around, he relaxed, falling back to the ground. It was only the healer, a she-cat that had the knowledge of herbs like a medicine cat. In the life of rouge, no matter how much you may hate other cats, it was important to have someone who knew how to heal, or deliver kits. Your life might depend on it.

This particular healer was Moon, a pretty white she-cat with a black moon shaped spot on her chest. Moon and Blood had a special bond, one not many cats had, especially not with a healer. Although, there were only three healers at a time. Healers were allowed to have kits, and a mate, since there was more then one, there was always a healer available.

She crouched over Blood, a poultice ready for his wound. She nosed him over, to get a better look at the gash. "This ones pretty bad, Blood. You'll have a bad scar." she began rubbing the herbs in, paws working quickly as she talked, "Did you notice were back at your den? I got Fang to help me drag your lazy tail over here."

Blood purred in amusement, and then winced when she licked a little bit roughly, "You got Fang to help you?" he asked in amazement. "Usually Demon's goons wouldn't lift a claw to help another cat."

"Well he always has had a soft spot for me." she pointed out. "I told Demon you wouldn't be coming to the meeting, unless he wanted to lose one of his best fighters."

Blood nodded thankfully, "That's good; I don't really feel like going any way."

She didn't respond, finishing licking in the herbs. "There, there's nothing else I can do for you, it'll heal in its own time." she laid a final layer of cobwebs over the gash, and then stepped back.

"Thanks," Blood mewed, licking her head. They talked for a while, but both fell asleep at sunhigh, curled up together.

Blood was awakened by a cat blundering through the bushes. He raised his head wearily, and saw the beautiful calico she-cat step out. "Peachpelt?" he mewed, looking at her.

"Blood I-" she stopped when he saw Moon curled up beside him, "Who's this?" she hissed glaring at him suspicously.

Blood appeared lost for words as he attempted how to explain to Peachpelt why another she-cat was sleeping in the spot he so longed for her to take.

Peachpelt would take none of it though; she had already turned and padded away.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay guys, this story is getting into me, so if you don't like it tell me now so I can see what I'm doing wrong before planning out the rest.**


End file.
